Police forces
Organisation of police forces Some countries have a central police force, others have independent police forces in different areas, and some have both central and local police with different functions. Central police force * — there is a single police force for the whole country. * — there is a single police force for the whole country. * — there is a single police force for the whole country. * — there is a single police force for the whole country, organized into various specialized jurisdictions. * — there is a single police force for the whole country. * — there is a single police force for the whole country. Separate police forces * - each of the three states have their own police force. * — each of the eighteen local jurisdictions maintains its own police force, and there are also religious militias with police functions. There are constant jurisdictional disputes. Both central and separate police forces * - Every member state in Aethelnia maintains it's own state police force, under the umbrella of the federal police force organization. The federal government also has a number of police forces under that same umbrella, each with their own specialized jurisdictions, i.e. motorways, taxes, railways, airports, animals, hygiene, food safety etc. * — There are both Provincial and National police forces. Extension of police powers to other agencies Almost every country maintains some form of a dedicated police force, but some also grant police powers to other parts of the government, such as the armed forces or intelligence agencies. In some countries, police powers may be extended (usually in limited form) to groups which are not actually part of the government, usually but not exclusively private security firms. Reserved for police only * * — strictly limited to the State Police Force, although private companies may be licensed by the Ministry of Justice under certain circumstances. * — Reserved for police forces. * — Reserved for police force only. * — the only people with police powers are the actual police. Extended only to other governmental agencies * - The Portocapitalian National People's Army may take over policing duties during emergency cases. Extended to non-governmental agencies * — within the government, many police powers are given not only to the police but to state-sector security forces, the intelligence agency, and certain military units. Outside the government, private security companies are able to obtain licenses that confer certain limited police powers on their security guards, although such licenses are difficult to obtain. The highest levels of authorisation (including lethal force) are restricted to guards employed by, for example, defence research companies and private operators of nuclear power plants. * — in addition to the various forms of police, religious authorities have police powers in certain areas (including all religious sites). * — in addition to the regular city police forces, the nine officially recognised religious authorities of the island maintain their own internal law enforcement, and some maintain militias whose jurisdiction overlaps with (and causes conflicts with) city police. The city police also have private contractors with similar powers. Armed police There are varying laws on whether police officers carry weapons in the course of their normal duty. Police are usually armed * — police are almost always armed. * - Police are always armed, but only with light weapons - pistols and revolvers. Heavier equipment is reserved to the military. * — police are almost always armed. * — Police are almost always armed. * — Police are armed, though with only lighter weapons. Police are sometimes armed * — different police officers will have different roles, some of which involve carrying weapons and some of which do not. * — different jurisdictions have different rules, and even within jurisdictions, it will often depend on what area the police are operating in. Police who work in the slums, for example, are almost always armed, while police working in wealthier areas tend not to be. Only special units are armed * — Special units are armed. Regular police forces in principle unarmed. * — only State Police (as opposed to the People's Police) carry weapons. * — there are special response teams which are called out to deal with armed criminals, but ordinary police do not carry weapons. Lethal force Rules regarding the circumstances in which police may kill criminals in order to stop them. Against any offender * — the State Police are authorised to use lethal force to resolve a situation whenever they judge it appropriate. Only against violent offenders * — police and state security personnel are authorised to use lethal force to resolve a violent situation whenever they judge it appropriate. This does not apply to the military, even though some units have police powers, although the regular police can request assistance from military special forces in delicate situations. * - Use of lethal force authorised. * — city jurisdictions vary, but when lethal force is used, officers are seldom found to have been wrong unless the offender was clearly non-violent. Religious militias tend to be less restrained. Only if lives are in danger * — police may use lethal force as a final resort. * — police may only use lethal force if no other reasonable option exists to stop or prevent the commission of a violent felony. All injuries or fatalities trigger an internal investigation. * — police may only use lethal force if no other reasonable option exists to stop the commission of a violent felony. Any fatality triggers an internal investigation. * — Police are authorised to use lethal force if there is a belief that they or someone else is in immediate danger. * — Police authorised to use lethal force, only as a last resort. * — police may only use lethal force if they see no other reasonable option to save lives. All fatalities trigger an automatic investigation to ensure that this rule was followed. Women in police forces As with the military, there are sometimes regulations which restrict the participation of women in police forces. Full participation * — Women are welcome to serve and are actively encouraged to achieve senior ranks. * — the law requires that the police not discriminate between men and women, either positively or negatively. * — as with all public sector employment, law prohibits discrimination on the basis of sex. * — women are able to serve in the police force without any official restriction, although due to cultural biases women find it hard to achieve senior rank. * - Law mandates no discrimination whatsoever - so, women are allowed in the police. * — Women are able to serve in the same capacity as men. * — No restrictions. * — No restrictions. * — women are able to serve in the police force without restriction. Restricted participation * — all jurisdictions currently place some limitations on the participation of women, generally requiring that they remain in support roles rather than be out on patrol. Religious militias vary, some being less restrictive than this and some being more. No participation *? Category:Law